The Legion
As the storm breaks over-head and lightning clashed, I witnessed them. With the first peal of light there was but one, however as the next flash illuminated the temple grounds it's number had doubled. I could see more entering the yard from wisps of black fire under the sheets of rain. As they approached my master the Abbott, his hands told me to stay hidden. For they spoke in one voice, all in a maddening echo from many mouths. My master did not notice that he was surrounded until the blades were driven through him. As more of ...it.... pressed out of the temple carrying our treasures and secrets, the ancient walls turning into a conflagration under the pelting rain, I could just make out one sentence, clear as the Abbott lay dying, ...."You should have relented, for we are Legion." '' - Account of a page boy, Church of Pelor. '' Year unknown. Coming from the shadows, The Legion is not the most showy or auspicious of the Senka-Freki. This however makes him non the less dangerous, if not one of the most dangerous. Coming in secret, on an agenda known only to itself. The Legion works fast and determined, not all about the showcase of overpowering magic, but instead relies upon misdirection. When one has you attention, 3 more stab you in the back while 5 more have looted your home. They act as one yet think for themselves. Not bound by what would call the elemental nature that is showcased by others, when magic is needed it is efficient and deadly. Preferring to act in secret The Legion is one of the least observed and least understood. There is no known pattern to what the goals are, but throughout history it has shown that each occurrence it has been caught it is after something, and they get what they want. History The exact time in which the first account of Legion occurs is unknown, but through many translations of varying texts across the world, scholars can deduce some pattern starting around 5-600 years ago from present day. There is no pattern to the arrivals and everything is shrouded in mystery. Goals The Legion is said to not be the head or "Aspect" of any one particular Apocalypse. Instead it has been theorized that "Legion" as the name implies is the aspect of death by over population. This is hinted at by the self given title, as well as it's appearance in droves all speaking and acting in unison. Description From what little accounts survive each occurrence, Legion is described as being tall, lithe and toned leading to the belief that while clearly showcasing strong magics, it is no stranger to combat. Of what glimpses have been reported the hair seems to be a striking red color and skin of pale, angular features. It has been hypothesized that it may be an elf, with exceptions to the proposed activity and lifespan attributed to Legion are well beyond the maximum for any known race of elves. Descriptions depict it in the telltale hooded cloak that all the Senka-Freki wear. It has also been reported that underneath is a set of armor though accounts differ, the accompanying double-sword leads more to the theory that combat is no stranger. The standout thing about Legion is that it appears in large, ever growing groups acting in unison. Anytime it has seemingly been outnumbered, or slain, more come in and take the place until it can overwhelm. The extra numbers seem to come out of thin air, teleporting from shrouds of shadows and acting in unison, speaking in unison yet able to carry out tasks independent so a hive mind has been rejected. There is no identified source or theory as to how the number can be near unlimited, but it has been ruled out that each is a different person. Stats The Legion CR ?? HP: ??? (?? HD) Male? Race: ??? Class: ''' ??? / ??? '''Alignment: NE Size: Medium Init +?; Senses: ''' ? '''Languages: ??? AC: ''' ?, '''touch ?, flat-footed: ? Abilities: Str ?, Dex ?, Con ?, Int ?, Wis ?, Cha ? Immune: ' ? '''Fort: ' +?, '''Ref +?, Will +?; +? Speed: ? ft. (? squares) Melee: +? Base Atk: +? Grp: +? Atk Options: ? Special Actions: ? Inventory: * ? Spells Prepared (CL ?th): 9th—? 8th—? 7th—? 6th—? 5th—? 4th—? 3rd—? 2nd—? 1st—? 0—? Feats: * ? Skills: * ?